marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Onslaught
This page contains a detailed overview of Onslaught's revenge as it hits New York City. It will combine all of the stories of those involved as they end their fight against Onslaught. Each character has their own part in the story and their battles can be read on their respective pages. Arrival of Hope As Crimson Shadow sees more Onslaughts coming his way, he knows it's all over. As he prepares for his final stand, suddenly his brother appears. Crimson Shadow is shocked to see Warlord as a human again, but he prepares to fight him off as well. While Crimson Shadow is looking at Warlord, one Onslaught sends an energy blast towards him. Warlord runs towards his brother, pushes him out of the way and then deflects the blast. He then charges at the Onslaught and destroys him. Warlord fell to his knee after the attack. Another Onslaught is plummeting towards him, Crimson Shadow rushes towards the Onslaught, and they collide. Their collision caused an enormous explosion that destroyed Onslaught and wounded the two brothers. Crimson Shadow helped Warlord to his feet and they continued their fight against Onslaught. Salvation Panther and Weapon Omega are maneuvering through a swarm of Onslaughts. Omega is shooting at them while Panther goes in for close kills. Suddenly a huge beast appears along with Dante Woods. It kills him and then runs towards the duo. Omega jumps over it, while Panther slides under it and continuously stabs it in the gut. Weapon Omega lands on the creature's neck; he forms a mini gun and then to begins to shoot at it. They both begin to do damage to it, but the creature started to heal its wounds. Omega jumps off the monster and meets up with Panther. Then they saw a flash of light in the distance. A person appears in front of the monster and then he charges at it with his sword. He is going extremely fast, and then he jumps towards the monster and slices. He is standing behind the creature as it falls down in two pieces. The man looks up and Panther recognizes him as Dante. Dante reveals himself as the Olympian deity Adonis. Then he, Panther, and Weapon Omega go off to fight the remaining horde of Onslaughts. Ricardo finally regains consciousness after being beaten nearly to death by Onslaught. He tries to stand up, but is in to much pain to move. Ricardo starts coughing up blood and his symbiote tells him that his spine was nearly severed in the attack, one of his lungs had collapsed, and a rib punctured his heart. Rick would die if he didn't let his symbiote take full control over his body, while it healed him. They became Misery and the symbiote was in complete control. Misery focused on healing its host, while fighting the ongoing wave of Onslaughts. War Erupts Misery joined the main battle with the other heroes. Together they faced an entire army of Onslaughts. They charged together and protected each other. Crimson Shadow and Warlord pushed the army back, while Omega, Panther, Adonis and Misery defeated the ones left behind. Warlord's energy began to diminish greatly and he started losing ground. Suddenly he was covered by the Onslaughts. Crimson Shadow rushed in and attacked them all. Adonis came to help and he slashed at the Onslaughts. He managed to kill a few, but was overpowered. One Onslaught grabbed Adonis' sword and stabbed him through the heart with it. Adonis fell over and Panther rushed to get to his side. He dodged numerous attacks from the Onslaught wave. After seeing his friend near-death, Panther took the offensive. Using his arm blades, Panther killed a few Onslaughts, but the enemy grabbed one of his arms. Onslaught tore the bionic arm off and kicked Panther through a crowd of other Onslaughts. Meanwhile Weapon Omega was impaled on a wall and Misery was fighting for his brother's life. He shot all of his tendrils outward like an explosion, clearing a path to his brother. He ran to him, but was stopped by a full-power Onslaught. It grabbed Misery and blasted him at point blank range. The intense heat damaged the symbiote greatly, causing it to come off Ricardo. The blast rendered him unconscious as he lie face down in a puddle of his symbiote. New Blood Crimson Shadow was the last man standing and he knew it was up to him. He set his sights on the planetary object from where the Onslaught was coming from. C.S. flew towards it, but was stopped by a group of Onslaughts. They pinned him down and each one was preparing to blow itself up. Suddenly a clawed hand burst through an Onslaught and C.S. grabbed hold. He was pulled out of the pile and then he began to run away with Kid-Wolf. The Onslaughts blew themselves up and the shockwave sent Crimson Shadow through a building. Kid-Wolf outran the shockwave and was on his way back to fight the horde alone. He clawed several Onslaughts to death, but their numbers were to vast for him. Kid-Wolf had no choice but to retreat. Something that looked like a star descended into the center of the Onslaught army. An intense wave of energy was released and the Onslaughts were annihilated. In the middle of the destruction was the Super-Kree. He came towards Kid-Wolf to help him fight the next incoming wave of Onslaughts. Before the next attack came, Kid-Wolf and Super-Kree were joined by the Exiles http://marvel.wikia.com/Exiles_(Panoptichron). They came to prevent Onslaught from defeating them and taking over. A new swarm of Onslaughts came forward and they were all fully powered. Some ran in, while others attacked from a distance. Super-Kree stayed behind with Hawkeye (2099) to attack from a distance as well. Angel (2099) carried Kid-Wolf into the fight and she dropped him in. He created a huge gap in their defenses for the rest of the Exiles. While Angel was fighting, she was shot down by an Onslaught. Hawkeye ran into the battle to protect his wife. He used explosive arrows to create a path towards Angel. As he saw Angel in the distance, Hawkeye jumped over the Onslaughts that blocked him. He was blasted midair and badly wounded, but he made it to Angel. The rest of the Exiles were being overwhelmed, so they had to leave and were forced to abandon Hawkeye and Angel in this universe. Kid-Wolf defended Hawkeye and Angel for as long as possible, but the wave overwhelmed him. He was being beaten to death, until Super-Kree came to his aid. He pushed the Onslaughts away and grabbed Kid-Wolf, Angel, and Hawkeye and he took them to safety. After he set them aside, Super-Kree turned back towards the incoming enemies. He managed to push back a wall of Onslaughts, but he couldn't stop them. Super-Kree kicked an Onslaught, but another one grabbed his leg. Then he punched one that was behind him and another grabbed his arm. Two Onslaughts had a hold of Super-Kree's limbs. He tried to free himself, by releasing energy. Angel and Hawkeye were up and they ran towards Super-Kree to try and save him, but they were to late. The Onslaughts began to pull on Super-Kree until he was torn in half. Hawkeye and Angel managed to destroy the two Onslaughts and as they turned to look upon Super-Kree, they saw his body was repairing itself. He was not flesh and bone, but an android. He was completely healed and even he looked shocked. Before they could confront him, all three were taken out by a full-power Onslaught. Rise of the Phoenix All hopes of winning the war seemed to be dying down. The only two still conscious were a badly wounded Weapon Omega and an injured Crimson Shadow. The Onslaught wave began to diminish and the planetary object came closer to Earth. The remaining Onslaughts fused together and formed a bigger, stronger being. His goal was to destroy the rest of the planet. Crimson Shadow came back into the fray and he attacked the giant with all he had. It looked like it was over until the smoke cleared. The giant Onslaught wasn’t phased by Crimson Shadow's attacks. Onslaught crossed his arms and seemed to be charging an attack. When he spread his arms apart, an enormous blast came from his chest and engulfed Crimson Shadow. Weapon Omega had witnessed the deaths of both his brother and father. This emotional shock caused something in his mind to snap. It looked as if a bird made of flames was engulfing him. When the "fire" died down, Weapon Omega was changed. Elliot was in a different costume and he possessed an immense amount of psionic power. The mental blocks that he had placed in his mind had broken down. This new Phoenix turned his full attention towards Onslaught. The giant Onslaught ran towards Phoenix and it was prepared to kill him. It crashed into him, but it was thrown back. Onslaught had crashed into Phoenix's force field. He picked up Onslaught and hurled it towards the planetary object where the real Onslaught was located. The crash caused a huge explosion and the planetary object began falling towards Earth. The giant Onslaught was still alive, so Phoenix possessed its body. He caused destruction and forced the true Onslaught to reveal himself. The body was destroyed and he returned to his own. Phoenix created an EMP to disable the planet and he fired bio-bolts and concussive blasts at it. It was severely damaged, though not destroyed. Phoenix used his psionic abilities to grab hold of the planet and slow its descent. Before it collided with the earth, he collapsed the planet on itself. Then Onslaught showed his face and his copies surrounded him. He absorbed each one and dramatically increased his own power. He charged at Phoenix, who erected a force shield. Onslaught broke through with a single punch and made contact with Phoenix. Phoenix enhanced his speed and strength and attacked Onslaught. His punches and kicks overwhelmed Onslaught and he was slightly injured. Phoenix created psionic spikes and sent them towards his enemy. The spikes made contact, but only one pierced Onslaughts' skin. The spike went through his arm, but he pulled it out and healed his arm. He sent a blast towards Phoenix, who ran out of the way. He took control of Onslaught's body and stopped his movement. Then Phoenix gave him a neural jumpstart. This caused Onslaught's power to increase to an incredible level. He began to over power Phoenix, but he laughed at his attempts. Onslaught was further angered by Phoenix's taunting. He was prepared to kill him, until he felt intense pain. He dropped Phoenix and fell over. Phoenix told Onslaught that he increased his powers far beyond what his body could handle. The time he spent beating him was burning away all of his power including his body and mind. Onslaught was now essentially a husk of his former self. Now Onslaught was the one laughing. The son of his enemy had beaten him. He knew that he was going to come back because he was immortal. Phoenix walked up to Onslaught and placed his hand on his head. He dilated Onslaught's power of immortality and left him to die. Onslaught called for Phoenix to kill him, but he continued to walk away, while he searched for his fallen team. The Aftermath Adonis was dead and Panther was at his side. Warlord held his unconscious nephew in his arms and he searched for his brother. Hawkeye was holding Angel and they limped towards the final battle area. Super-Kree followed, with Kid-Wolf on his shoulder. They all gathered around Phoenix as he told them how the war ended. The last person to join was Crimson Shadow; Onslaught had knocked him clear across the state. Crimson Shadow gave his thanks to his fellow heroes for what they had helped accomplish. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to end the war on his own, it took the skills of each individual there to save the Earth. Crimson Shadow together with the other heroes in the battle became the founding members of the New Defenders. Phoenix constructed the Defenders' Tower out of Onslaught's planetoid object. What was left over was used to create a statue depicting the fallen Adonis. With Crimson Shadow as their leader, the New Defenders were ready to combat any threat that endangered the Earth and its inhabitants.